<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker's Game by Shortfuzzything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580858">Stalker's Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortfuzzything/pseuds/Shortfuzzything'>Shortfuzzything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stalker's Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortfuzzything/pseuds/Shortfuzzything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is base on a webcomic of the same title which can be found here: https://mangaowl-net.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/mangaowl.net/single-amp/57279/stalker-s-game?usqp=mq331AQFKAGwASA%3D&amp;_js_v=0.1#aoh=15913659775843&amp;referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&amp;_tf=From%20%251%24s&amp;share=https%3A%2F%2Fmangaowl.net%2Fsingle%2F57279%2Fstalker-s-game</p><p>This is basically chapter 21 but I've added some more details because the comic itself was left pretty vague on what was happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyunsung/Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalker's Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunsung felt awkward at the front steps of his own apartment. Han’s presence had haunted him for months but now he was physically at his apartment every evening he came back from work. The first day he’d seen him after Sungho had told him that he couldn’t help him any longer, he’d been terrified. Had tried to call the police and leave several times, but had been manhandled back into the house. However, Han didn’t do anything. He just cooked dinner and slept beside him in the bed, disappearing the next morning.</p><p>Hyunsung didn’t like the new changes. Of course he didn’t, his life was being Infiltrated by his stalker who seemed to know absolutely everything about him. He frequently thought about going to the police. Reporting everything, of trying to get the man arrested. Then he remembers how’d he tried to go to the police about the stalking and had practically been laughed out of the station. Besides… there wasn’t a point to make much of a fuss when Han wasn’t doing anything currently to harm him. Maybe he'd just get bored and leave him alone.</p><p>Finding himself dreading to go home, he’d often stay later doing extra work, coming home to find Han looking annoyed sprawled on the couch. He’d then say things like ‘you should quit your job’ or ‘i hate that company, I should blow it up’. He was pretty sure it was just talk, as Han hadn’t demanded anything from him. He reasoned with himself that there was no need to worry, even if sitting beside him gave him a sense of unending dread. Evenings were difficult, trying to sleep, feeling his eyes on him. Hyunsung usually wrapped himself tightly in his blanket, as a form of protection. There was something paralyzing about being next to the man. </p><p>Paralyzed to do anything. It was fine, he wasn’t being harmed. At least not harmed in the way the police could help him. Hyunsung had felt rather resigned to life up even before his stalker had showed up. Faded and grey. This just felt like another long chapter of mediocrity that he’d have to endure for a little bit. </p><p>Then one day, he found the courage to question the man. The question was simple. “Why are you doing this and why me?” He was such an ordinary person that he was almost embarrassing. </p><p>Han gave him a kittenish grin, sprawled on the couch, his legs splayed out, his arms stretched across the back of the couch. Hyunsung sat beside him stiffly on the couch. Han wasn’t shy about touching him, oftentimes manhandling him from running away like he always wanted to do. Pushing him to wash up or just holding him. Usually, he’d just stay stiffly in his hold, only because pushing him away proved to be so futile. Han scooted a little closer, his warm hand on Hyunsung’s shoulder keeping him from backing away like his instincts screamed at him to do. </p><p>“Because it’s fun” He purred his snake-like eyes filled with amusement as he stretched over to him, bringing his face closer to his. “Your reactions are so funny. So strange.”</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. His reactions were strange?</p><p>Han hands were hand as he caressed over his dark hair, playing with his earlobe. It made shivers go down his spine. “You’ve just accepted this. You just seem mildly annoyed.” His fingers curled around his hair and down his neck. “I think you like the attention.”</p><p>Hyunsung pulled away from the touches, backing himself into the other arm rest of the couch. “Y-you’re wrong” He stuttered out curling himself down slightly. “I-i just didn’t want to cause a scene” HE stared at his knees, feeling the other man’s eyes on the side of his head, probably with the same sardonic smirk he always had. </p><p>Han snorted a laugh. “Pleasssse” His tongue elongated the word his fingers sliding over his knees. “You’ve had so many chances to get rid of me!” He chuckled “Did you even tell anyone? Did you even try?”</p><p>He could feel himself curling in himself further, regretting bringing up this conversation. “I went to the police once-”</p><p>“Yes yes, and you were laughed at” Han chuckled as well. “Not surprising but that was your only effort.” He scooted forward, till his feet touched his thighs, his cool hand slid over top of Hyunsung’s hand squeezing it slightly. “Just admit you like someone taking care of you” His voice began lower as he his body leaned towards him. “I can take care of you if you’d let me.”</p><p>A little more aggressively Hyunsung snapped his hand away pulling it close to his face as though to protect it looking at Han with wide eyes. Han always reminded him of a snake, his eyes like a predator, he usually lazily sprawled on whatever surface he could, his attitude towards life in general. It was also hard to keep eye contact with the man.</p><p>The movement surprised his stalker but he quickly settled back into his easy smile. “What? Hand holding never hurt anyone. Besides-” He leaned in much closer, crowding Hyunsung into the couch. “What are you going to do when I go further?”</p><p>Dread pooled in his stomach and his mind came to a screeching stop. “F-further?” His mind stuttered as he hadn’t even considered this an option. Which was probably stupid. Everything however up until that point, hadn’t been explicitly sexual. His stalker had never asked for anything. Had just been a ghost haunting his life. Yet now, with his breath warmly caressing his neck and his hand tightly on his shoulder. He felt his chest squeezing across his lungs. </p><p>Then Han was pulling at his legs, strong rough hands gripping his knees so that he was forced to turn, his stalker settling between his legs. His smile had never been wider, hsi pupils dilated till his blue eyes were nothing more than a halo. “I’ve already waited too long.” He said his hands going to tie, undoing the knots and tossing it aside.</p><p>“Wait…” He murmured trying to push away at his hands however Han’s hands moved forcefully to the buttons of his pants quickly unbuckling the belt. “Don’t..”</p><p>“I’ve seen you masturbate before. So don’t worry, there isn’t much about you that I haven’t seen.” He said his breathing heavier, he palmed over the fabric of his pants making strokes along the outline of his length. Hyunsung's breathing became rapid as he tried to push himself away, trapped between him and the armrest of the couch. The paralyzing effect is much grander now. </p><p>“I always went to go and help you out when you were doing it.” He continued his teasing strokes, his hands oddly gentle as he placed small kisses near his earlobe, moving with him as he tried to cring away from the sensations. “But it’s been a while since you've done it, that must be why you're so sensitive.” He whispered hotly in his ear wetly tongue the appendage. </p><p>“That’s none of your business.” He had his hands against his chest trying to push him away, however, Han seemed to hardly notice his fight. </p><p>“Are you feeling shy?” He said casually as though he’s not even noticed how desperately Hyunsung was desperately trying to getaway. He kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute” The black hair man keenly moaned, slipping past his lips, horrified to find that he was becoming hard from the touches. “I’ll help you this time.”</p><p>He shook his head feeling his eyes beginning to sting. “Don’t” He whispered trying to grip at his stalker’s arms, in an attempt to keep his hands from moving. It didn’t matter though, Han did whatever he pleased. “Please”</p><p>Han seemed to moan at the word “Do you know what a turn on it is? Having you beg me” He said his voice filled with lust. “Just let me do it once, I won’t do anymore.” He promised.</p><p>“Don’t”</p><p>Han unbuckled his belt and undone the button of his pants quickly pulling out his cock. Hyunsung let out a small sob as he tried to stop the strokes he was doing over his length. His large hands smearing the precum over the tip and using the liquid as lube making every stroke make his toes curl. “We have plenty of time to explore.” He whispered kissing over his ear again.</p><p>“I love your ears. Love to get them pierced.” He whispered his strokes were slow. Hyunsung keen, small pathetic noises as he tried to curl his body down, as though that would protect him. “I can see your nice cock when you’ve got your head down like that” He grinned at him “Unless you’re trying to come on to me.”</p><p>Hyunsung whimpered, shaking his head. “Ah!” He cried out when another leisure stroke caused him to involuntarily thrust his hips forward. “Stop!”</p><p>“That’s right baby” His grip became tighter, and Hyunsung could feel the pressure inside of him building and every stroke was like eletricifty shooting through him. His strokes were becoming faster and the black hair officer worker could feel himself becoming undone. His mouth was agape in a moan and he gripped onto the arms of the couch rest. He could barely hear the whispered encouragements past the roaring in his own ears. HE was gonna burst and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Here in the hands of the man that had been tormenting him for so long.</p><p>He cried out as he felt his cum splatter over his black slacks and on the couch. His breathing was heavy and he couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled up his chest. Then another sob curled his arms around his chest, tears falling down his face in heavy droplets. His mind is unable to process what just happened to him. </p><p>Han seemed to pause looking at him. “Don’t cry. It’s just like masturbating at home” He said, his voice having lost some of its sarcastic undertones. He gathered up his victim in his arms, smoothing his hands down in his hand in small comforting motions. Unsure why he was feeling so protective over the man, who he himself had set out to mess with it. He had to admit, he was becoming harder feeling the trembling man in his arms, his cock desiring some release. He shushed him softly. “Don’t cry, baby. Come on... Let’s go to bed early.” He felt the man shudder but the feel had been stroked out of him and Hyunsung didn’t fight him as he brought both to the bed.</p><p>He placed him laying down on the bed. Han knew he probably shouldn’t do more. But seeing his victim, the object of his desires, wrought out from release, tears streaming down his face. It was erotic beyond explanation. He was so hard it was painful. Han laid down on top of him, feeling the man flinch, especially when his cock rubbed against the man’s stomach. He began unbuttoning the man’s shirt licking up the salt that clung to his skin. </p><p>“You said… you wouldn’t do anything else” His voice filled with fear as he gripped Han’s shoulders.</p><p>The man moaned slightly, freeing himself from his jeans and began unbuttoning his shirt drinking in the new skin being revealed to him. “Don’t worry I won’t go all the way” He said, kissing his eyelid, tasting the tears. He rubbed his hardness over his quivering belly, marking him with his precum. He pressed his lips against the tightly curled lips licking at his jaw and down his chest.</p><p>“How can you ask me to stop, when I have you like this.” He murmured removing his own shirt, loving the feeling of their hot skins rubbing against each other. He licked down his chest licking around the nubs at his chest. Loving the small keening sounds he was able to pull from the frightened man. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to this broken impassive man. He was so easy to push around. Made him want to push him more, see how much he could take. Which from the tears leaking from his eyes, he didn’t seem like he could take very much. </p><p>He ran his hands down his body, his skin trembling away, Hyunsung’s hands were at his mouth, covering his face. Han frowned, not wanting his forced lover to hide from him, he yanked his hands down. “I want to see your face.” He whispered huskily. He wrapped his thin legs around his waist, rubbing his straining cock against the man’s sensitive soft one. The man makes far more obscene noises gripping onto his pillow, sobbing again. Han moaned with every thrust he made against the man seeing the white precum sticking to his belly and his smearing around his body.</p><p>“Are you going to cry like that every time?” He murmured between moans, taking one of Hyunsung’s hands and bringing it down and wrapping his trembling fingers around his cock. He hiccuped a few sobs but his hand was slack allowing Han to move him out he pleased. “It’s pretty cute but..” HE groaned, forcing him to tighten around the base of his cock. Bring his face closer to Hyunsung sucking on his jaws, curling his tongue around his lips.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do… just enjoy.” HE said into his skin thrust against his skin, the man’s shuddering breaths, his twitchy limbs, his tears, all the combination brought Han to a hard climax making sure to come over the man’s chest. He laid down on top of the man, sighing contently as their bare chest pressed into each other, he rode the wave of blissful pleasure running his hands through his lover’s hair, holding him while he cried into his pillow. </p><p>As the night went on, Han rearranged them so that his lover’s back was pressed to his chest, content to just lay with him. Feeling his own trembles. The man couldn’t sleep. “It’s okay if you need to lay in bed all day tomorrow.” He said stroking his hair, damp with sweat. “I’m not dense. I’ll even make you breakfast.” He smiled into his cheek giving him a small kiss. “But one day… you’ll beg me to do it again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>